toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Force H.Q.
The Toon Force H.Q. is Jimmy Neutron’s underground lab in Retroville expanded into a large complex for the team during the Toon Wars, serving as the hero’s main hub throughout the series. Originally, it could be accessed with help from VOX down the express shaft leading below the surface in Jimmy’s clubhouse, or a secondary shaft under the doormat. However, with the team assembled; some even living there, Jimmy had decided to install traditional lifts and proper exits (though still keeping the emergency tunnel and power supply in handy). The base is run by he, Timmy, and Plankton with Karen serving as an assist software for VOX. But its main feature is Jimmy’s original working area and the Universe Portal Machine, which allows for everyone to travel through multiple worlds at once. When infiltrated, the defense grid pops online to activate the auto turret and laser defenses, though during the Samurai Jack Saga, the lab was nearly destroyed during the Battle of Jump City and in need of repair, costing an incredible amount of money to fix and leaving the security system offline until a month later. This allowed DeBizz of Galacton to get inside undetected and give him the chance to steal available schematics from the base. But like before, the Toon Force put an end to it. Over the course of the war, the base was completely redesigned and expanded to accommodate the many people within it, essentially becoming a primary hub for crossovers. It was later used to broadcast an evacuation procedure by Plankton at the start of the Final Days, giving the Toon Force a chance to avoid the virus attacks. It along with the rest of reality were deleted by the Virus Entity through the course of the saga, but were restored when Jimmy Neutron administered the Auto-Repair function of the Fourth Wall. Today, it is still used as a hub for cartoons looking to join the Toon Force, and houses the Universe Portal Machine with access to all parts of the Toonverse, including the Fourth Wall itself. Locations *Hangar - Where Jimmy’s rockets and other vehicles are stored. *Neutron Assembly/Engineering Station *Reactor - It is a large machine in the back of the lab that powers the facility. If it shorts out and shuts down, the backup generator in the breaker room will activate. *Universe Portal Machine - The UPM is the portal Jimmy Neutron built far back in Nicktoons Unite (2005) ''which he used to travel to other worlds in his dimension and met Danny Fenton, Timmy Turner, and Spongebob Squarepants. After obtaining the Dimensional Monitor; a powerful device once used by the Observants outside of time in the Ghost Zone before their deaths at the hands of Dan Phantom (''Nicktoons Nega War), Jimmy and Danny modded the portal to access maps outside their dimension, which led to the discovery of Gumball and Jack’s worlds. It is possible to use this to access Clockwork’s Lair as well to visit his archives. When much interference with VOX and the UPM occurs, however, it is highly possible to lose the coordinates to certain places, such as Elmore and Jump City, and requires a few months or even years to recover. As a result, whenever there’s ever a security breach or a power surge, the machine shuts down before resetting itself when the base is clear. *Member’s Complex ** Bedroom Halls - These areas of the lab contain several rows of bedrooms that can be digitally modified into the user’s liking thanks to Neutron Advanced Virtual Reality (much like the Holodeck from Star Trek). ** Dojo - Almost all the people from Samurai Jack’s world come here to train and meditate. The layout can be modified thanks to its mechanized walls and floors for combat purposes and basic teachings, if any. ** Cafeteria ** Archives - This is where much of the data learned from other cultures in different worlds are stored and occasionally sent to Clockwork’s Lair for saving. These can be accessed and added onto at any time and is saved digitally on VOX and Karen. *Maintenance Shafts ** Backup Power Supply/Breaker Room - This area of the lab is normally locked and is only accessible for emergencies; mostly in case the main generator or the power in the city shut down. It appears as a small room with a medium-sized generator resembling the Proto Reactor with wires protruding from its sides into the ceiling and walls leading to various parts of the lab. While it’s not hard to miss the generator, the room only has two lights. ** Ventilation Shafts Trivia * On many occasions, the Toon Force use the Universe Portal Machine to travel to Amity Park since the Fenton H.Q. doubles as part of the main hub. This leads to characters like Gumball Watterson and Danelda visiting from time to time. * T and Sheen once used the Breaker Room’s poor lighting to scare Carl. * In the Archives, Karen herself loves reading about Jack’s world to study its history with machines. Cattus also stored the archives about Fusion and the Invaders here to unlock their secrets and history. * Cattus loves to visit the Dojo in the base to clear his mind and meditate when he’s not back in Lyvsheria. In Toon Wars Shorts, Abi also uses the room to practice Tai Chi with Ashi. * Funny enough, Rose Quartz commentates how prison-like the complex looks through the halls since much of it is painted a light shade of grey with brick walls to save money after the Battle of Jump City. Later on, these walls are aligned with tight steel. Category:Settings Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Nicktoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toon Force Category:Locations